The Full Movie Experience
by LifeisSupernatural500
Summary: Sapphira gets transported to Middle Earth while attending "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey" with her friend. Takin' a little spin on the fandoms! Sapphira and Elizabeth are property of moi and all the other characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. "I See Fire" lyrics belong to Ed Sheeran.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SOOOO... this is my first Hobbit fanfiction! These are based off of the movies, not the book, but I like both of them. I ask that you go easy on me and make no mean comments or flames. I would like some things that I did wrong though, so I can improve the next chapter! Please enjoy, and please review. BTW, I sadly do not own any of the characters except for Sapphira. **

* * *

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's son..._

_- I See Fire, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

I reluctantly let my friend drag me into the dark theater, her nails digging into my palm. Voices murmured in the blackness as everyone jostled for a good seat. The occasion: the release of The Hobbit. My friend, Elizabeth, was a die-hard Lord of The Rings fanatic. So when she heard there was gonna be another movie, she spilled all of her excitement out to me.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening!" she had whispered to me as we bought our tickets. "I can't believe this is happening!"

I myself had only gotten my poor knowledge of Lord of The Rings from the little speeches she gave me about Middle Earth. Plus, I tuned her out most of the time. Now, as we sat in the red chairs in front row, Elizabeth stuffed her mouth full of popcorn out of excitement and wiggled around. Everyone was staring at her, so I pretended I had never seen her before a day in my life. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a few people gasped in surprise.

"Oh my Shire, it's starting!" she mumbled through her mouthful of popcorn.

I pushed my glasses up to their right spot, removed my jacket, and draped it across my torso. Might as well get comfortable. And right as the movie started, there was a flash of bright blue light and then nothing.

* * *

My head throbbed as I woke up. Wind laughed softly, and leaves rustled together. Freezing cold wrapped itself around me, making me shiver. I blinked rapidly, trying desperately to take in my surroundings. Where did the theater go? Where was Elizabeth? I tried to get up, balancing myself on my left arm, but ended up crying out in pain and falling back. My arm was bent at a very awkward angle, and it hurt like hell when I moved it. It was broken, wasn't it? I got up on my knees and wobbled over to a tree, using to support myself as I got up. But then I realized that I was level with the short hedges in front of me.

"Oh my God, I'm only 4'5"!" I exclaimed, reaching up to push my hair back behind my ear out of habit. But my ears now, instead of being round, were slightly pointed. What had Elizabeth called these people... hobbits? Yeah, that's what it was. I looked down at my feet, and I almost passed out right there. They were huge and hairy! "What happened to my beautiful feet?!" I wailed. The cold was still taunting me, so I decided to find a place to rest. I ventured out onto the road, and I noticed a little green porthole set into a small hill. A beautiful garden sat in front, and lights shined through the small glass window. Male voices floated to my ears from inside. I had heard Elizabeth enough to know that this was Bag End in the Shire. I shivered my way up the steps, and knocked a couple of times on the door. Footsteps stomped toward the door, and it was flung open.

"Who is it this time, and I swear if it's another dwarf, so help me..." the voice trailed off. He was a full two inches taller than I was, which was slightly embarrassing since I was now a hobbit too. His curly brown hair framed his slightly square face, and blue eyes looked into mine as he stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh my goodness, please come in!" he said, ushering me in quickly. All the other voices cut off as I was brought into what I supposed was the sitting room.

"I'll make some fresh tea." my host said, rushing into the kitchen. My long brown hair fell into my face, but I didn't brush it off because my good hand was shaking too much. Plopping my body into a large armchair, I gasped in pain when my broken one hit the back of it. Thirteen other hobbits filed into the room, looking at me. Wait, these weren't hobbits. These were...

"_Dwarves_." I thought to myself. Everyone stared at me like a foreign object. Which in a way, at the moment, I was. A gray-haired man, who looked to be in his 60's, strode through the cluster of dwarves. Long, stringy hair hung down his back, with a similar beard hanging down to his waist. "Do you know this newcomer, Gandalf?" came a gruff voice from the rear. A black-haired dwarf stepped forward, his eyes directed toward the older, way taller man.

"No, I'm afraid not, Thorin." he said, walking over towards me. This just made me shiver more, since he was WAY taller than all of us!

"What is your name, may I ask?" Gandalf questioned.

"Sa-Sa...Sapphira." I managed to get through my chattering teeth. Then, I heard the one who had answered the door come out of the kitchen. He carried a medium-sized mug of tea in his hands, handing it to me carefully. I wrapped my hands eagerly around it, the warmth spreading through my hands making me sigh in relief. I was so cold now that I took a sip of the tea, set it on the side table, and dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? XD**  
**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I just recently watched both of The Hobbit movies and finished reading the book, so I'm caught up in the LOTR spirit. Also, I may not post Chap. 2 in a while because of Christmas, but I'll try. See ya!**


	2. NOT a Chapter! Author's Note

Hey!

So, I know I haven't posted the second chapter yet, and I'm sorry! School's been keeping me away from my beloved Dell, so no typing for moi. Also, I've been beta-reading someone's amazing story and I've been caught up in that too. The plot for this isn't really forming together in my head yet, but believe me, it will sooner or later. I've gotta watch the movie again to get some of the dialogue right too. So there's the lame reason for no Chapter 2... don't kill me, please.

See you (hopefully) in the actual Chapter 2!


End file.
